Parentage: ‘AMIAL1601’ is an intergeneric hybrid seedling selection resulting from the controlled pollination of an unnamed Aloe aristata plant (not patented), the seed parent, with an unnamed Haworthia limifolia plant (not patented), the pollen parent. The crossing was made by the inventor in the spring of 2011 at a commercial greenhouse in Heerhugowaard, the Netherlands. In the summer of 2013, one seedling was observed which exhibited unique growth and foliage characteristics. After confirming the stability of the unique characteristics first observed, the new plant was selected for commercialization and given the name, ‘AMIAL1601’.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘AMIAL1601’, by way of rooting leaf cuttings, was first initiated in the summer of 2014 at the inventor's commercial greenhouse in Heerhugowaard, the Netherlands. The claimed plant has since been asexually propagated by way of meristematic tissue culture propagation. Through five subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.